


Remember Me For Centuries

by anothernxbxdy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, F/M, M/M, band au, like it gets sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothernxbxdy/pseuds/anothernxbxdy
Summary: "Guys... have you ever thought about starting a band?"Percy starts a band and things go wrong... The usual disasters.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First off we own nothing, shocker. Also if you'd like to talk to us (there's two of us working on this) you can find us on tumblr at anothernxbxdy.tumblr.com !

“It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do…”  
I groan and roll over in my bed, picking up my pillow and holding it over my ears.  
My first thought is, ‘Who the hades is singing in my room?’  
“Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you”  
I throw the pillow off my face and turn my head to see Grover's caller ID flashing on my phone. I will never understand that boy. I mean what kind of teenager is awake at 8:30 in the morning! I reach across and decline the call. It can’t be that important at 8:30 in the morning.

I roll back over in bed and I’m about to fall back asleep when my mom burst through my bedroom door.  
“Percy! Get up!” she says ripping my blanket off of me “Grover’s on the phone”  
“Good morning to you too” I grumble, rubbing my eyes trying to wake myself up.  
“Morning, now answer the poor boy, he sounds like he’s having some sort of attack. I’m taking Tyson out to the park for a bit, Okay?”  
She chucks the phone at me and turns to walk out of the room.  
“Yeah, see you later” I say picking up the phone  
She turns around at the door and smiles at me.  
“See you later”  
When she’s left I put the phone to my ear.  
“Percy?” he says breathlessly  
“What?” I ask “This better be good”  
“One million hits” He practically shouts “You have one million hits”  
“What? Grover, you're making no sense”  
That's when Annabeth charged into my room. Her hair flying behind her in a messy ponytail. Wearing… her pyjamas. What the hades is going on?  
“Have you seen it?” she demanded, taking a seat at my desk and opening my laptop.  
“No… Annabeth what's going on?”  
“Come here,” she said while typing.  
I walked over and stood behind her chair the phone still held up to my ear. She was on Youtube. When the video loaded I froze. It was me… And Thalia, Frank and Hazel. I was singing. It was the band. We were on Youtube. I could hear Grover celebrating on the other end of the phone, Annabeth was looking at me with the biggest grin on her face. I leant on Annabeth’s chair for support.  
“One million people have watched this” she breathed.  
One million…  
So… I’m Percy Jackson. And that… was the story of the day I started on the road to  
fame and fortune, but I’m here to tell you about how I got to that day…

————————————————————————————————————-

It all started about 17 years ago when a young teenage girl, Sally Jackson, met a guy called Phillip Olympiad. At first, they hardly knew each other existed, until they were paired together in class at school, they started going out, fell in love, and then a year later- poof!…Sally’s pregnant. I know… cliche right? But that’s actually what happened. When Sally told Phillip he freaked, you see Phil was ‘destined for greatness’ and didn’t really want to be tied down. So he left. Then Sally’s parents freaked to because… Their daughter was ’16 and pregnant’. They were disappointed in her and offered her an ultimatum, Get rid of the baby or get lost. Sally chose ‘get lost’ and used her savings to get a place to stay, got a job and a few months later, I arrived.

For the first few years, it was just me and my Mom. Then when I was about 5 she met this guy at work- Gabe. He was alright, to begin with. Then when I was about 8 my Mom fell pregnant. That's when Gabe started going downhill. Don’t get me wrong, he was ever a particularly nice person and I never liked him but before he just ignored my existence, but when mom fell pregnant, he started telling me I wasn't wanted… that I was a waste of space… that no one loves me, but I never said anything to my mom. She was happy, and that's all that mattered. They got married a few weeks after they found out about the pregnancy. We moved to an apartment in Manhattan. That's when I met Annabeth Chase.

At first, she was just the really annoying blonde girl that lived in the apartment upstairs, but as we started to get to know each other better, she became my best friend. Annabeth has Blonde curly hair and stormy grey eyes. She was originally from California, where she lived with her dad, stepmom and her little twin brothers until she was 7 when she ran away. Her mom, Athena, took her in after that and she's lived with her and her older half brother Malcolm ever since. Athena is my moms best friend… but she hates me. We don’t really know why but… I think it has something to do with the time I broke this glass owl thing that was in her living room, apparently, it was worth like 70,000 dollars but in my defence, I was probably doing her a favour, it was even uglier than Gabe… I didn't even think that was possible.

When I was 10 I met my cousins, the children of my father's older brother Zacharius Olympiad, Thalia and Jason Grace.

Annabeth, Thalia and I have been really close ever since. Jason doesn't really hang out with us, he has his own friends. Thalia has short Black hair and is kind of emo-don't tell her I said that. Then Jason has short blonde hair and… well… he’s so… organised. I really don’t know how to explain him. You wouldn't even know they were siblings if they didn't have the exact same eye colour, Electric blue. It’s scary how blue they are.

We were in Central Park one day sat under a big pine tree, we call it Thalia’s tree because she was the one that found it when she was about 6… It was her escape from family problems… anyway, when we saw a boy about our age being picked on and pushed around, by a guy about 3 years older than me.

The guy being pushed around had crutches, he just let them kick and shove him. I ran over and punched the ‘bully’ in the face, he ran away crying. We found out the guy with crutches was called Grover Underwood, He was the next to join our little friend group.

At 11 I met my cousins Nico Di Angelo, Bianca Di Angelo and their half sister Hazel Levesque. They are the children of my father's younger brother, Henry Olympiad. Bianca’s the oldest, the same age as me, with dark brown hair and brown eyes, Nico is the second oldest but only by a few months. He has Black hair and brown eyes… He is also a little bit emo- again don’t tell him I said that. Hazel… she’s my baby cousin and if anyone ever hurts her… I’ll hurt them. She’s so innocent, With her dark skin, big bushy brown hair and golden eyes. She’s honestly like my baby sister.

At 12 I was diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia.

At 13 my dad tried to reach out to me. I told him to take a hike.

The last person to join our friend group was Frank Zhang, the same age as me. He was born in Canada but his grandmother’s Chinese. He’s a baby faced goofball with cropped black hair and brown eyes. His mom’s in the army, so they moved around a lot. A few years ago Frank decided to move in with his grandmother in Manhattan. He doesn't see his mom much but she visits whenever she can.

Now before we get to the story, I have to explain some things, first I’ll tell you a bit about my little brother… Tyson. He was born a few months after we moved into our new flat. Tyson was a perfectly happy baby… but as he got older we noticed things. He didn't like it when his routine was changed, he would cry for hours… He would stare at you, and he couldn't use a knife or fork, catch a ball or walk. My mom took him to the doctors and he was diagnosed with Aspergers Syndrome. Gabe flipped when he found out… blames my mom. Idiot.

Second thing I need to explain is my dad… and his brothers. Well, they’re extremely rich. They own 3 of the biggest companies in the world… Zeus Airways, Poseidon Cruise Lines and Hades Underground. My father owns Poseidon, and that's what people call him, so my dad’s the king of the sea. Fun. Thalia’s Father Is Zeus and Nico, Bianca and Hazel's father is Hades. Thalia, Jason, Bianca, Nico and Hazel all live with their dad’s and stepmom's because their moms aren't ‘suitable parents’. We all took our mom’s last name because, well, we don’t like our dads.

 

Now, to the story…


	2. Cause I'd Never Say No To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got some percabeth fluff in here!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, the title to this fan fiction and the songs mentioned… Anything you recognise… I most likely don't own. The song in this chapter belongs to Fall Out Boy. Thank you the support so far! It means a lot to us !D

Chapter 1

'Cause I'd never say no to you'

It was the week before the start of Junior year. I was sitting on Annabeth's sofa waiting for her to finish getting ready. We were going to Thalia's for a 'Fun day'. There was an awkward silence as I sat there, Athena was sat in an armchair reading some book and Malcolm was sat next to me on the sofa with a math book, his eyes were scrunched up in concentration, He looks like he's constipated, I thought. I snorted at myself.

Athena glared at me from over the top of her book. I muttered a sorry and went back to sitting quietly. I got bored and started tapping my fingers on the armrest of the sofa. Again Athena gave me a look from the top of her book. I stopped and as she went back to reading her book a discretely flipped her the middle finger. Malcolm caught me, shook his head and went back to the look of constipation. I sat still, not moving, and just when I thought I was going to explode with boredom Annabeth came in.

"Ready to go Perce?" She asked

"Yes" I practically shouted at her. She gave me a questioning look but I just shook my head. She said bye to her mom and we started to walk out of her apartment. When we got to the door I looked at her.

"You know, your brother looks constipated when he reads" I told her matter of factly. She laughed at me. I love hearing her laugh… Wow that was, something.

"Come on, Seaweed brain" She sighed, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

And that's how we walked to Thalia's house, hand in hand. Annabeth and I have a… complicated relationship. Most people think we're a couple- but we're not. We hold hands, we cuddle on the sofa watching movies, we've even kissed a few times… but we aren't a couple. We're weird and complicated but we're happy like this and I don't want it to change- ever.

We were walking in comfortable silence our hands swinging between us. Annabeth turned her head to towards me.

"Rachel's got a new song out." Annabeth told me quietly with a frown on her face.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The pop star. The new big thing. One of my best friends. I met her in middle school, she had no friends and I introduced her to mine. We all got really close to her because she went through the same things we did. Her dad's rich too. Rachel and I got close- like really close-so close that Annabeth was jealous. Rachel and Annabeth had a talk and then after that everything seemed fine… but then Rachel entered the school talent show. She won. Got signed by a Record Label… Apollo Records. I know there are a lot of greek inspired companies in New York but… who cares. Anyway, Rachel left and here we are.

"Really, Is it any good?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah… It's good. You should listen to it. I think you'd like it"

"Yeah? And why exactly would I like it?" I ask giving her a funny look. She just shrugs her shoulders and looks straight ahead "Come on Annie, there has to be a reason you're telling me."

"There's no reason. I just thought you'd like it…" She stopped walking and looked at me seriously "Don't call me Annie, Fish face."

"Sorry, your highness" I say giving a sarcastic bow. She punches my shoulder and grabs my hand again giving me a sad smile. "But really… why do I need to listen to it?"

"Just listen to it Percy" she sighs indicating the conversations over.

We walked in silence for the rest of the journey.

—

About half an hour later we were sitting in Thalia's basement. Everyone was there, even Jason was there with his friend Leo Valdez and girlfriend Piper Mclean.

Piper is the daughter of the famous actor Tristan Mclean. She has long brown hair that looked like she had cut it herself and kaleidoscope eyes… she's actually pretty hot but Annabeth's hotter… to me anyway. I don't think Jason would agree. Leo… I don't no how to describe him… Annoying, hispanic and extreme ADHD come to mind. Leo's got curly black hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. He's Jason's best friend, which is kind of surprising, they're so different… I mean… Jason's so… Jason, and Leo's so… Leo. That probably made no sense to you, but just trust me, they're different.

Anyway Jason and Thalia's basement was the hangout. It has everything, 2 sofas, an armchair, bean bags, 50 inch flat screen TV, Xbox One, Playstation 4 and Wii… Don't judge… Their dad buys their love.

Anyway we were all sitting around and Thalia decided to break out Rock Band. This is our group game. We Rock at Rock Band. We even have the band members set out… Thalia on electric guitar, Hazel on drums, Frank on Bass and Rachel as singer.

"Well… who's gonna sing now?" Thalia asked all of us.

Everyone looked down, not making eye contact.

"Percy can sing" Annabeth piped up. I glared at her and turned to Thalia.

"I can't, she's lying. She just thinks I can because compared to her I sound like an angel" I said simply. Annabeth glared at me again

"I'm not lying. He can sing" She said sternly

"No I can't" I said shoving her

"Yes you can" she said shoving me back

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes you can Percy" Bianca piped up now.

"And how would you know?" I snapped.

"I don't… I just wanted you two to stop arguing like an old married couple" she

remarked. Everyone snickered.

"It's settled then… Percy's singing" Thalia said holding the mic out to me

"What? I never… This is… Fine" I relented grabbing the mic and taking my place.

Thalia, Frank and Hazel grabbed there instruments. Thalia chose the song…

Dead on Arrival by Fall Out Boy. She knows I can't be mad when Fall Out Boy's playing….

I hope this is the last time

Cause I'd never say no to you

This conversation's been dead on arrival

There's no way to talk to you

This conversation's been dead on

A rivalry goes so deep

Between me and this loss of sleep over you

This is side one

Flip me over

I know I'm not your favourite record

The songs you grow to like

Never stick at first

So I'm writing you a chorus

And here is your verse

No it's not the last time

Cause I never say no to you

This conversation's still dead on arrival

There's no way to talk to you

When you're dead on

A rivalry goes so deep

Between me and this loss of sleep over you

This is side one (This is my side one)

Flip me over

I know I'm not your favourite record

The songs you grow to like (songs you grow to like)

Never stick at first

So I'm writing you a chorus

And here is your

This is side one

Flip me over

I know I'm not your favourite record

So

This is side one

Flip me over

This is side one

Flip me over

I know I'm not your favourite record

The songs you grow to like

Never stick at first

So I'm writing you a chorus

And here is your verse

Here is your verse

Wow I thought that was… good. It turns out… I'm a dam good singer. Everyone was silent… that was actually good. Like really good. I turned to look at Annabeth, She just looked at me with wide eyes. Thalia, Frank and Hazel just looked at each other…Jason broke the silence

"Guys… have you ever thought about starting a band?"

—

Later that night I was laying on my bed, No shirt and a pair of flannel pants. I was just staring at the ceiling… This was crazy. As soon as Jason asked the question we all said no but as I lay there and thought about it… the idea got better and better.

I heard my window open and looked up to see Annabeth climbing through. She used the fire exit to get down here. She walked over to my bed and lay down next to me. I rolled over so we were face to face.

"Hi" she whispered

"Hi" I whispered back

"How are you?" She asked quietly.

"I'm fine…" I whispered uncertainly

"You sure? You don't sound like it…?" She said poking my chest. I grab her hand and lace our fingers together.

"I just… Maybe… Maybe the band wasn't such a bad idea. I mean… It could be fun."I whisper

"Yeah. It could be…" She offers "Percy, my mom always tells me to do what I think's right and to never have any regrets… So, the question is, If you don't try this will you regret it?"

"I don't know."I sigh, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over us. Annabeth snuggles further into me.

"Get some sleep Perce, You'll feel better in the morning." she yawns. She looks like a puppy when she yawns… I could watch her yawn all day, I could watch her do anything all day.

"You know, I love you, right?" I say leaning my head down so are foreheads are pressed together.

"Yeah" She says, a small smile on her face "I know, and I love you too"

"Good" I yawn. I pull her closer to me. "Goodnight Wise Girl"

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain"


End file.
